<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Devil Put Aside For Me by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533859">A Devil Put Aside For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:52:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet corridor, a diminutive Politics professor stalks towards a tall, impeccably suited Theology professor. "Tell me you had nothing to do with thiz rumour."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Devil Put Aside For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this lives up to what y'all asked for...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">In a quiet corridor, a diminutive Politics professor stalks towards a tall, impeccably suited Theology professor and backs the usually domineering Professor Gabriel up against the wall with the sheer force of zir personality.</p>
<p class="western">"Tell me," Professor Beelzebub Fly snarls, "you had nothing to do with thiz rumour."</p>
<p class="western">"What rumour, B?"</p>
<p class="western">"You don't know?!"</p>
<p class="western">Gabriel straightens his jacket with a tug and a condescending huff. "I do not sully myself by stooping to frivolous rumour-mongering." He tries to sidle out of the other professor's reach.</p>
<p class="western">Professor Fly responds to his attempt to escape by stepping even closer to him, blocking his way, one finger stabbing up into his face. "Thiz one concernz you. The studentz," ze spares barely a glance to the handful of said students passing them, "think that you and Crowley are married."</p>
<p class="western">"What?" Professor Gabriel stares, entirely confounded by even the suggestion.</p>
<p class="western">"Crowley," Professor Fly repeats. "That soft-hearted, honey-tongued, entirely too nice <em>liar</em>. Him and you. Married. So sayeth the rumourz."</p>
<p class="western">Professor Gabriel recoils into the wall, face screwed up in an expression of disgust. "What?! No! I would never stoop to..."</p>
<p class="western">By one corner, Warlock freezes in place, creeping against the wall on almost silent feet in order to catch every detail on their phone. They'd learned the habit of quiet movement around their parents' endless fights, and never lost it. Right now, it's serving them very well indeed. Unlike the other students, (John included) they aren't dealing with the shock of hearing Dr Crowley described like <em>that</em>. They've seen far too much of him to be taken in by the 'nasty' act he puts on.</p>
<p class="western">Professor Fly bares zir teeth, and tips zir head back to look the much taller professor in the eye, somehow managing to dominate the exchange despite the height difference. "You stoop to me all the time! What'z the difference?"</p>
<p class="western">Professor Gabriel bares his teeth back in a supercilious, entirely mirthless smile. "Don't talk to me about that, B. I will have words with," he grimaces for an instant as if the next words taste foul, "Dr Fell, and that will stop this silly rumour in its tracks."</p>
<p class="western">"And I," Professor Fly spits, "will take my question up with Crowley."</p>
<p class="western">Hearing that, Warlock stops filming, backs up out of sight, and gives serious consideration to how they should warn Dr Fell and Dr Crowley about what's bearing down on them. If they can just find somewhere quiet and out of the way, they could phone...</p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western">"Ze said he was what?" Luc repeated, so astonished by the description of Mark's Botany professor that ey can only stare at John.</p>
<p class="western">"That he was soft-hearted and entirely too nice." John shook his head. "It can't be the same man. Professor Fly made him sound like Dr Fell, or even Dr Fell's dear Anthony, not like the man who teaches. I mean, we've all seen the way he acts and talks. There's nothing at all soft or sweet about him!"</p>
<p class="western">"True. All too true. But," and Luc grinned wickedly, "Professor Gabriel wouldn't be so keen to squash the rumour if there wasn't some truth somewhere in there, would he? How many more rumours do you think we could plant about that jerk, make him seriously uncomfortable?"</p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western">Across the campus, one of the young men in Dr Crowley's class still hadn't grasped that his opinion on everything wasn't required, and he kept rambling on. He finished one explanation to his small group and continued, "If I can play devil's advocate for a moment..."</p>
<p class="western">"No need for that," Dr Crowley drawled, leaning towards him and giving just enough of a glare to shut him up. "I'm perfectly able to speak for myself. But right now, it's the rest of your group's turn to get a word in."</p>
<p class="western">Mark sagged into his chair with relief that the blowhard had finally stopped talking and unexpected gratitude that Dr Crowley had intervened to shut him up. Perhaps now, the group could get somewhere with their project.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>